This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In this cooperative agreement, a novel delivery system for topical microbicides, vaginal films, will be compared to vaginal gel formulations. We will use our macaque model to assess safety, dispersal and pharmacokinetic characteristics of various film formulations containing tenofovir and/or dapivirine, and compare these findings to those compiled for gel formulations. These studies will in part guide the optimization of a combination topical microbicide delivery system.